Love Life in the Dojo
by Oblivion111
Summary: Hira, made up, must choose her true love. Will the loser just walk away or fight back? Read and find out.
1. The Beginning

Hira: HE....WAS TOUCHING ME IN PLACES WHERE HE SHOULD NEVER TOUCH!!!  
  
Sano: WHAT!!! THAT'S IT SHISHIO'S GOING DOWN!!!!!!! *ready to walk out of the room to find shishio*  
  
Kenshin: O.O;;; That's bad...  
  
Kaoru: *grabs sano before he can leave* Stupid, he's already dead.  
  
Sano: *stops* Oh yeah I knew that.  
  
Hira: *sighs* Well I'm sorry for waking you guys...  
  
Yahiko: *from his room* You got that right!!!  
  
Kaoru: YAHIKO, GO TO BED!!!  
  
Yahiko: MAKE ME YOU HAG!!!  
  
Kaoru: WHAT!?!?!?!?! *runs to where yahiko is*  
  
Kenshin: *shakes head* I better go and stop this fight before it happens. *walks out of hira's room and heads to yahiko's*  
  
Hira: *stares at the floor* .......  
  
Sano: *looks at hira* ........  
  
Sano: Hey Hira...  
  
Hira: *looks up at him* Yes?  
  
Sano: *face turns red and thinks to self* ((Why did they leave me here with her...all alone?))  
  
Hira: Well?  
  
Sano: *walks over and sits down by her*  
  
Hira: .....  
  
Sano: Hira, right now I'm going to tell you something that I have never told anyone...  
  
Hira: You can tell me anything Rooster Boy. *smiles*  
  
Sano: *smiles back* Well Hira I...... 


	2. Ahhhhh!

Hira: HE....WAS TOUCHING ME IN PLACES WHERE HE SHOULD NEVER TOUCH!!!  
  
Sano: WHAT!!! THAT'S IT SHISHIO'S GOING DOWN!!!!!!! *ready to walk out of the room to find shishio*  
  
Kenshin: O.O;;; That's bad...  
  
Kaoru: *grabs sano before he can leave* Stupid, he's already dead.  
  
Sano: *stops* Oh yeah I knew that.  
  
Hira: *sighs* Well I'm sorry for waking you guys...  
  
Yahiko: *from his room* You got that right!!!  
  
Kaoru: YAHIKO, GO TO BED!!!  
  
Yahiko: MAKE ME YOU HAG!!!  
  
Kaoru: WHAT!?!?!?!?! *runs to where yahiko is*  
  
Kenshin: *shakes head* I better go and stop this fight before it happens. *walks out of hira's room and heads to yahiko's*  
  
Hira: *stares at the floor* .......  
  
Sano: *looks at hira* ........  
  
Sano: Hey Hira...  
  
Hira: *looks up at him* Yes?  
  
Sano: *face turns red and thinks to self* ((Why did they leave me here with her...all alone?))  
  
Hira: Well?  
  
Sano: *walks over and sits down by her*  
  
Hira: .....  
  
Sano: Hira, right now I'm going to tell you something that I have never told anyone...  
  
Hira: You can tell me anything Rooster Boy. *smiles*  
  
Sano: *smiles back* Well Hira I...... 


	3. the Love Comes

Sano: Well Hira I...  
  
Saitou: *appears out of no where* Hello Hira...*looks at sano* Hello moron  
  
Hira: *smiles and jumps up to run over to saitou* SAITOU IT'S YOU, YOU'RE ALIVE!!! *wraps her arms around him and starts to cry*  
  
Sano: O.O...S-S-Saitou???????  
  
Hira: *still crying* I THOUGHT YOU WERE DEAD!!!  
  
Saitou: *wraps arms around hira to comfort her* Hira it's alright...like I said before I've been through more life or death situations.  
  
Sano: O.O ((WHY IS HE HERE I THOUGHT HE WAS DEAD!!!)) *looks at hira and saitou* XD((Grrrrrrrrr...SAITOU GET YOUR ARMS OFF OF HER!!!))  
  
Hira: *crying a little* Oh, Saitou...  
  
Saitou: Hira I missed you and I've been waiting to tell you something very important.  
  
Sano: ((What??? HE BETTER NOT SAY WHAT I THINK HE'S GOING TO SAY!!!))  
  
Hira: *looks up at him* Yes?  
  
Saitou: Hira I love you and I want you to be my wife.  
  
Sano-Hira: *fall to the floor with a X_X face*  
  
Saitou: *has a -_-' face*  
  
Sano: *gets off of the floor and points his finger at saitou* BUT YOU CAN'T DO THAT, YOU'RE ALREADY MARRIED!!!  
  
Hira: *sits up* ????????????? *has a @_@ face*  
  
Saitou: Heh...I killed her so I could spend the rest of my life with Hira.  
  
Sano: WHAT YOU KILLED HER!!!  
  
Hira: Saitou.... *still has a @_@ face*  
  
Saitou: *looks down at hira sitting on the floor* Yes?  
  
Sano: *looks at her also*  
  
Hira: *smiles and has a ^^ face also she jumps up into saitou's arms* Of course I'll marry you.  
  
Saitou: *smiles* Really?  
  
Sano: *falls to the floor with a loud thud*  
  
Hira: Really really *smiles and still has a ^^ face*  
  
Saitou: *grins* Hira you made me the happiest man on earth just right now. *kisses her*  
  
Hira: *kisses back adding a little bit of tounge*  
  
Sano: *gets up and runs over to them pulling them apart* STOP THIS HIRA, I WAS GOING TO TELL YOU THAT I LOVED YOU!!!  
  
Hira: *looks at sano* What?  
  
Saitou: *getting really mad* WHAT?!?!?!?!  
  
Sano: *grabs hira's shoulders and pulls her close to him* Hira I love you...  
  
Hira: ............  
  
Saitou: *pulls hira away from sano* Well I told her first you moron.  
  
Hira: ...............  
  
Sano: But I was going to tell her right before you showed up!!!  
  
Saitou: HIRA'S MINE!!!  
  
Sano: NO SHE'S MINE!!!  
  
Hira: O.O ...........  
  
Aochi: *walks into the room* Let Hira decide for herself you fools.  
  
Hira-Sano-Saitou: *look at aochi* Where'd you come from?  
  
Aochi: Tell you later but back to what I was saying, let Hira pick who she wants to be with.  
  
Sano: Yeah that's a great idea.  
  
Saitou: For once to moron is right.  
  
Hira: .....Okay  
  
Aochi: *walks over to hira and places his hand on her shoulder* Okay Hira Pick...Saitou Hajime or Sanosuke Sagara?  
  
Hira: Hmmmmm...*thinks*  
  
Saitou: ((Let her pick me))  
  
Sano: ((PICK ME PICK ME PICK ME!!!!!))  
  
Aochi: Well?  
  
Hira: I pick... 


	4. And I Choose

Sano: Well Hira I...  
  
Saitou: *appears out of no where* Hello Hira...*looks at sano* Hello moron  
  
Hira: *smiles and jumps up to run over to saitou* SAITOU IT'S YOU, YOU'RE ALIVE!!! *wraps her arms around him and starts to cry*  
  
Sano: O.O...S-S-Saitou???????  
  
Hira: *still crying* I THOUGHT YOU WERE DEAD!!!  
  
Saitou: *wraps arms around hira to comfort her* Hira it's alright...like I said before I've been through more life or death situations.  
  
Sano: O.O ((WHY IS HE HERE I THOUGHT HE WAS DEAD!!!)) *looks at hira and saitou* XD((Grrrrrrrrr...SAITOU GET YOUR ARMS OFF OF HER!!!))  
  
Hira: *crying a little* Oh, Saitou...  
  
Saitou: Hira I missed you and I've been waiting to tell you something very important.  
  
Sano: ((What??? HE BETTER NOT SAY WHAT I THINK HE'S GOING TO SAY!!!))  
  
Hira: *looks up at him* Yes?  
  
Saitou: Hira I love you and I want you to be my wife.  
  
Sano-Hira: *fall to the floor with a X_X face*  
  
Saitou: *has a -_-' face*  
  
Sano: *gets off of the floor and points his finger at saitou* BUT YOU CAN'T DO THAT, YOU'RE ALREADY MARRIED!!!  
  
Hira: *sits up* ????????????? *has a @_@ face*  
  
Saitou: Heh...I killed her so I could spend the rest of my life with Hira.  
  
Sano: WHAT YOU KILLED HER!!!  
  
Hira: Saitou.... *still has a @_@ face*  
  
Saitou: *looks down at hira sitting on the floor* Yes?  
  
Sano: *looks at her also*  
  
Hira: *smiles and has a ^^ face also she jumps up into saitou's arms* Of course I'll marry you.  
  
Saitou: *smiles* Really?  
  
Sano: *falls to the floor with a loud thud*  
  
Hira: Really really *smiles and still has a ^^ face*  
  
Saitou: *grins* Hira you made me the happiest man on earth just right now. *kisses her*  
  
Hira: *kisses back adding a little bit of tounge*  
  
Sano: *gets up and runs over to them pulling them apart* STOP THIS HIRA, I WAS GOING TO TELL YOU THAT I LOVED YOU!!!  
  
Hira: *looks at sano* What?  
  
Saitou: *getting really mad* WHAT?!?!?!?!  
  
Sano: *grabs hira's shoulders and pulls her close to him* Hira I love you...  
  
Hira: ............  
  
Saitou: *pulls hira away from sano* Well I told her first you moron.  
  
Hira: ...............  
  
Sano: But I was going to tell her right before you showed up!!!  
  
Saitou: HIRA'S MINE!!!  
  
Sano: NO SHE'S MINE!!!  
  
Hira: O.O ...........  
  
Aochi: *walks into the room* Let Hira decide for herself you fools.  
  
Hira-Sano-Saitou: *look at aochi* Where'd you come from?  
  
Aochi: Tell you later but back to what I was saying, let Hira pick who she wants to be with.  
  
Sano: Yeah that's a great idea.  
  
Saitou: For once to moron is right.  
  
Hira: .....Okay  
  
Aochi: *walks over to hira and places his hand on her shoulder* Okay Hira Pick...Saitou Hajime or Sanosuke Sagara?  
  
Hira: Hmmmmm...*thinks*  
  
Saitou: ((Let her pick me))  
  
Sano: ((PICK ME PICK ME PICK ME!!!!!))  
  
Aochi: Well?  
  
Hira: I pick... 


End file.
